gore_starfandomcom-20200215-history
Bohemial War
The Bohemial War, known as the '''Beginning of Horrors '''by the people of Bohemial, was a conflict between Bohemial Republic and the Democratic Empire of Sirzia that ended in the latter's ultimate victory and the former experiencing the brutality of Sirzian rule at its worst core. The once-beautiful planet was reduced to a hazard environment thanks to the war, and was transformed as a prison planet for immoral dissidents of Sirzian society. It is also one of the largest Happy Hunt grounds in recent history, even going so far to be considered a "paradise" by the Sturmjagers participating. The defeated Bohemials are treated very poorly, with most of them as prey for the Happy Hunt while the younger generations are forced to join as cadets of the Sirzian military academies and ruthlessly indoctrinated to become fanatical soldiers loyal to the Democratic Empire. Before the war the Democratic Empire was at its height of power while expanding throughout the Lucasia Galaxy, conquering many planets in the way. The peaceful Bohemial planet was unfortunately in the path of Sirzia's territorial expansion. The Bohemial Government was considering a surrender to the Democratic Empire, to avoid bloodshed among its people. However, when Sirzian Ambassadors, as well as Storm Marauders and Sturmjagers accompanying them, arrived in the planet to visit the Bohemial Government and demand peace, they are marveled by the environmental beauty and impressive architectures in cities, towns, neighborhoods, and villages. The Sturmjagers would then travel throughout the world and discover many unique cultures and places, which they take photography on and send the pictures to the Supreme Congress online. The Supreme Congress loved Bohemial's planet so much that they made a decision which involved pulling the Sirzian Space Fleet and finding other planets elsewhere. But after the Sirzian Ambassadors left the planet, a mysterious spy revealed to the Bohemial Government that being ruled by the Sirzian Imperials would result Happy Hunt. Horrified of this "evil event" the Bohemials open fire on the Sirzian Space Fleet, moments before the Supreme Congress tried to message them for peace. Then the Bohemial War began. The Conflict The Democratic Empire of Sirzia have consumed most of the Lucasia galaxy, but its colonial hunger cannot be quenched. The empire search across the far western corners of the galaxy for another added collection to its stomach. One planet is discovered. It is called Bohemial, known for harboring the most peaceful and secluded civilization among the stars. Outgunned, outnumbered, and faced against a foe with superior technology, the Bohemial Republic prepares itself for a surrender. The government knew that resisting a mighty empire like Sirzia would only escalate a bloody massacre among the innocent population and end to their religious culture and traditional ways. To surrender is to save the Bohemial people without unnecessary carnage, as Sirzian Ambassadors, who visited the planet, warned the government that there will be no war if the planet allows itself to be “bloodless assimilated” to the Democratic Empire. The Bohemials would keep their beating hearts, culture and ways of life, at the price of freedom. And that is something they are willing to pay, with reluctance. However, a mysterious stranger reveals himself to the Bohemial Government and shares them a dark secret about the Democratic Empire. The Happy Hunt is a final test participated by recruits of the Sturmjäger Corps, which hunts down “undesirables” of Sirzia’s society in any environments. All victims suffer a fate worse than death. Fearing the safety for its people and disgusted by the horrific actions of Sirzia upon the undesirables, the Bohemial Government prepares a great military resistance and declares war against the Democratic Empire of Sirzia by setting the planetary anti-ship cannons in range on the Sirzian space fleet and open fire without warning. Thirteen Giant-class Otamay Destructors are heavily damaged. But the cannons are not able to take on the entire space fleet of warships that already surrounded the planet, numbering fifty-five on stand by. As a return of favor for killing 99,215 crewmembers of the thirteen Otamay Destructors, the Sirzians happily rain heavy bombardment all over the Bohemial planet, ripping through the atmosphere shield like bullets on a cotton t-shirt. The Sirzian space fleet turn the planet’s beautiful environment into a wasteland of ashes. Cities, neighborhood, villages, military base and other places are reduced to burning rubble, no longer the eye-appeasing architectures they used to be. Survivors are going underground as national rescuers tries their very best to save the injured and the helpless. The Bohemial military has taken heavy casualties, but is not down yet as they attempt to quickly organize. But most of the anti-ship cannons are eliminated. This is a birthday gift to anyone who pissed off the Democratic Empire. Before the Bohemial’s unexpected face-heel turn, the Supreme Congress of Sirzia were actually considering leaving the Bohemial Republic to its own affairs, respecting the unique culture and peaceful nature of the Bohemials after Sirzian Ambassadors and Sturmjägers explored most of the world in two months. They then gave informations to the Supreme Congress through private Galactinet before leaving the planet. To the Sirzian leaders, Bohemial is like a diamond that deserve to be left alone. It took long for the Supreme Congress to realize that there are other planets elsewhere for conquest, not Bohemial. But before the Sirzian leaders contact the Bohemial Government and order the space fleet to leave the planet’s vicinity, Bohemial declare war on Sirzia. The Supreme Congress were shocked that thirteen Otamay Destructors were out of commissioned from the planet’s defence without warning. Upon quickly realizing that the start of the conflict was because someone leaked Sirzia’s dark secret to the Bohemial Government, the Supreme Congress were aghast by the peaceful civilization’s escalation to war because the Bohemials feared that Happy Hunt would harm their innocent population. To the Supreme Congress, the Happy Hunt is a necessary festival event to stave off undesirables of society, in order for it to be safe and pure. Sirzia cannot function without it, as no Happy Hunt would result chaos and depravity destroying order and morality. Refusing to believe how immoral and wrong Happy Hunt is, which cause this war, the Supreme Congress took Bohemial’s rejection as a form of mockery, religious oppression, and moral discrimination. Besides, what kind of sane person would feel compassionate to the undesirables? The Supreme Congress were unable to get into the shoes of the Bohemial Government because they lack a slight remorse in their hearts, believing that their actions that kept the Happy Hunt alive is the best moral choice nobody can ever done to keep society safe and pure. Sirzian leaders suspected that the Bohemials must have grown too soft in the years of almost complete isolation from the rest of the galaxy. They believed that the peace-loving people were compassionate to anything considered immoral to Sirzian society except war and imperialism. The Supreme Congress concluded that the Bohemial Republic is corrupted and it must be liberated from itself through a thousand years of punishment in order to make the people see the errors of their ways. More added injury was that the Bohemial planet’s defence fired thirteen Sirzian warships, which killed many of their dedicated crewmembers. Among the dead are the Ambassadors and Sturmjägers who visited the planet and admired its beauty and culture. The leaders of Sirzia swore there will be no mercy upon the population of the planet. If the Bohemial Republic lose the war, the Supreme Congress plans to turn the once peaceful planet into a breeding zoo of undesirables, as well as forcing half of the entire native population into the largest Happy Hunt known to Sirzian history. A Sturmjäger’s paradise. The other half, the Bohemial younger generation, would be sent to re-education camps to be cured of any taints of compassion for the undesirables and become full-fledged strong and productive citizens/soldiers of the Democratic Empire. After the horrific bombardment on their beloved planet, the Bohemial Republic disparately sent waves after waves of its best Argo star jets against the Sirzian space fleet as a last ditch effort to hold off against all odds. The Argonauts are then confronted by swarms of Golden Fleece Tie Fighters. While the star jets dogfight the Tie Fighters, 22 squadrons of Argo suicide jets takes advantage of the chaos and attempts to ram themselves on the warships, hoping the Sirzian space fleet would be crippled. But the suicide jets are repelled and all destroyed by concentrated turret fires. Sirzia has fought Kamikazes before. Only three Giant-class Otamay Destructors are hit by suicide jets, but received little damage and few casualties. The Supreme Admiral of the Sirzian space fleet release a simple order to all Tie Fighters: “Not one little enemy spacecraft escape from the wrath of Sirzia!” After fighting courageously through endless waves of the Golden Fleece Tie Fighters in forty-five minutes, most, if not all of the Argo star jets are overwhelmed and swiftly eliminated. They died protecting the Bohemial Republic, its people, and their beloved planet. But the deaths of these brave irreplaceable pilots did not turn the tide of the war. Their sacrifice are in vain. Then the Democratic Empire vomit the planet with hordes of eight million replaceable war machines. To the Storm Marauders and Sturmjägers, the war on Bohemial will be their finest hour. And it begins with them descending from the heavens.